


Initiation to the Jewellery Club

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking about body parts (fun, isn't it?) and I came up with this ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation to the Jewellery Club

It started with jewellery. Elijah had never seen so many men wearing jewellery in one place, and he became fascinated. First it was Viggo with his necklaces and the thin little bracelets that sometimes adorned his wrists, reminding Elijah of the friendship bracelets he used to make at YMCA day camp when he was very young. Then there was Billy and the two necklaces, one beaded and the other a simple jade pendant, something whose meaning Elijah always wondered about but never got up the nerve to ask. Billy didn't always wear the beaded one, but the pendant was almost always there, presumably a reminder of something or someone special. Orlando had three rings and some bracelets, and of course the neck full of charms he always wore when he wasn't on set. Even Sean Bean wore a fancy watch, Rolex maybe, though jewellery unsurprisingly was not his thing. But Elijah noticed how the wedding ring had disappeared when Sean came back to New Zealand, and how Viggo took him out for drinks with that air of silent comfort that no one else could quite pull off. And Elijah noticed too how Dave Wenham, who was certainly married, never wore a ring. And finally was Dom, of course, the obvious one, fingers full of rings and wrists cuffed in black, who wore not only jewellery but eyeliner too, not just necklaces but also fancy scarves. Elijah had been fascinated by Dom from the beginning, and with his bare neck and fingers, felt strangely inexperienced.

After jewellery, Elijah moved on to contemplating his castmates' hands. It started with Dom, and those damned rings. Elijah noticed them when Dom clapped a hand on Elijah's shoulder, or drunkenly grabbed Elijah's hand and started swinging it back and forth, just a glance of cool metal on skin. Then he noticed Viggo's hands, rough and worn, though the fingernails were neatly trimmed. Dave's fingers were long, while Karl's were stubbier. Orlando had the most amazing skin, and his fingers were thin and elegant and his hands felt marvellous to hold. His nails however, like Elijah's, were often bitten to the quick. Billy's hands were also unexpectedly elegant, though the pads of his fingers were rough with guitar calluses. The light dusting of hair on Billy's hands fascinated Elijah in an odd way, his own hands pale and boyish in comparison. But it was Sean Bean's hands Elijah liked best, unacquainted though he was with them in a personal sort of a way. He'd never held Sean's hand, only admired them from afar—large and strong, but also gentle, the fingers curving gracefully as he held a cigarette or a wineglass. While Orli was always wildly gesticulating with his hands, Sean kept his under wraps, often at his sides or in his pockets. Elijah only caught rare glimpses, and thus they were all the more valuable. He watched from around the corner once in a rare quiet moment on set, some sort of a break due to a lighting malfunction, as Sean wordlessly approached Viggo, who'd been fucking up his lines left and right, and just dug those strong fingers straight into his friend's shoulders. Elijah heard Viggo's sigh, and the gentle tone of his voice when he thanked Sean, but then he slinked away, feeling guilty for intruding on a private moment.

So the next obsession then, for Elijah, was not a physical quality but an auditory one. He became obsessed with voices. Now maybe, in a crowd of actors, the voice was an obvious thing to fixate on, but Elijah only came to it third. And when he did, he focused on every nuance of accent, tone, inflection. He became a quick study of his friends' voices, so distinct not only in accent but also, more subtly, in volume and tone. If asked to choose a favourite, Elijah probably would have honed in on Ian's voice, for he noticed how beyond the proper, distinguished Queen's English, there was often an ironic tone, subtle shifts in inflection that were what made Ian a great theatre actor. Sean Bean had also started in theatre, but Elijah could hear more of a self-conscious quality in his voice sometimes, a broadening of the Yorkshire accent that was at odds with the expensive watch and the designer suit jackets and cashmere jumpers Sean sometimes wore. Sean Astin, on the other hand, had a voice that Elijah could only describe as "open"—his accent warm, flat, and indefinable, the essence of California. When Sean was in a bad mood, his barbs were issued in that same tone, always cheery. It seemed to hurt even more, that way. Viggo had a fascinating voice, the kind of voice that would lull any anxious child to sleep. His words were carefully measured, his speech slow. He didn't speak naturally with the bit of a twang he sometimes affected for his films, but rather with a soft, placeless accent that seemed to match him perfectly. Viggo didn't use contractions very much.

After the voices, the natural progression seemed to be to lips. This particular focus was a bit more difficult to hide, as you couldn't just stare at someone's mouth while they were speaking. But Elijah managed subversive efforts, from time to time. Billy's lips, for example, were surprisingly soft-looking, though not particularly plump. Often, he tugged the bottom one with his teeth when he was thinking. Karl's lips were also soft, and their natural colour was something one might call "frosted pink" in a woman's lipstick. Orlando's lips were thin, and when he pursed them around a cigarette he looked like he was imitating a blowjob. Elijah wondered if it was a conscious imitation, and then immediately felt a little nervous. Craig had thin lips, but they were darker, more prominent among his features. Liv had very nice lips, Elijah noticed, and then after he looked, he realised he hadn't been counting the females at all in his little survey of body parts. He started to worry about his own sanity. But before he could think too hard, he saw something that threw him for a bit of a loop. For, though Sean and Viggo both had lips that were unremarkable—Viggo's a bit plumper and darker, but both obscured somewhat by their facial hair—their lips looked fantastic when locked together, when Sean was growling and drawing Viggo's bottom lip between his teeth, and shoving Viggo's shoulders against the trailer with both hands.

Elijah gasped, and jumped away, and backed straight into a warm body.

"I got you something," Dom said softly, just when Elijah was about to die of fright. He turned, and Dom lifted Elijah's hand, drew it to his lips. Nice lips, Elijah thought absently. Full lips. Infinitely kissable lips. He gulped, and then Dom lowered his hand, holding it about chest-height, studying it intently. "Ian says you're showing your vulnerability when you show your hands on camera," Dom commented, stroking the perimeter of one ragged nail. "He said that the other day, in fact, and I was jealous."

Elijah frowned. "Jealous."

"I wanted to be the one to see you vulnerable," Dom said simply, in a low tone, and Elijah thought about how expressive Dom's voice was, for a moment, until he noticed the cool slip of metal over his right hand ring finger.

Elijah looked down at the plain silver band, and then looked up, questioningly.

"I saw you looking at mine," Dom explained with a shrug. "I wanted you to have your own. You know, be an initiate to the jewellery club," he reasoned, though he was blushing and Elijah knew in a moment that the explanation was an excuse. He grinned, and he pressed Dom against the trailer with his lips on Dom's, with his hands in Dom's hands. He thought briefly how funny it was, two pairs of men, so different, ninety degrees and a few feet away from each other, engaging in the exact same activity. And then, Elijah shut his mind off.


End file.
